As a light emitting device, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used. A light emitting diode converts an electric signal into light such as infrared, visible or ultraviolet light using characteristics of compound semiconductors.
As light efficiency of a light emitting device increases, the light emitting device has been applied to various fields including a display apparatus and a lighting apparatus.